User blog:Keibear/To Do List 5
Current To-Do: *Create a Family Tree Article Template *Complete Powers template (need to increase the number of powers 15? 20?) Just made it so you need to start a table and can then use the Abilities Cell template *Change the Character Article Format pages to reflect the new Powers table *Fiddle with Template:Reflist to see how it compares to the I've been using. *Check over character articles to ensure parallel formatting **Create tabs for each character article (if needed) *Create articles (or tabs) for Titans Together 2 continuity **Create List of Titans Together 2 Threads **Create thread articles ***Complete Template:Thread Link for thread article template. I'm having problems with external links in templates, which I think this thread has the answer. **Create character, location, and Minor NPC articles ***Add Scotty (The Tempest ) ***Add T-3 (The Tempest ) ***Edit characters' histories who were involved in Welcome Home Party! ***Add all TT2 original characters ***Add TT2 tabs to chars who appear in other continuities as well as TT2 (and make sure to add the TT2 continuity to their parent page) Medium-Priority To-Do: *Read all of TT to: **Compile chronological series of events **Modify List of Titans Together Threads so it reflects the series of events (maybe use Family Tree format?) **Summarize each thread's events **Use above to complete character articles (add quotes, dialogue colors applicable, threads character has been in, threads character has been mentioned in, relationships, family trees, and history) **Add locations and other RP information articles **Add Minor NPC articles (stubs) *Add links throughout all those delicious newly-added articles *Make things more accessible for any future editors: **Create a "Member Editor"-type location and link to it in Community Portal page **Place links to NPC, PC, and Location Article Formats in a more prominent location (probably wherever this Member Editor place will be) **Replace one of the current main page sidebars with a sidebar for "Newbie Area" to guide new users to Help, Tutorials, etc. to help them get started *Ensure Minor NPC articles have Template:Infobox Minor NPC rather than the usual Template:Infobox Character Now obsolete. *Create all requested articles (the ones that show up red, whose technical name I cannot recall) *Add the Johansons to the Foraza Family Tree. I think I'll extend Keera's branch downward and add Stephen, Marie, and the kids above Keera and Haima's names. Long-term Goals: *Create articles from Titans Forever continuity *Create articles from CAT: Legacy continuity *Create articles from Panic continuity *Create articles from CAT: Original continuity *Add pages related to the players--pages for players themselves (including posting statistics, wiki name applicable, current/previous avatars, current/previous signatures, fun facts, list of all characters maybe even NPCs the player has played, etc.) Ideas for other random fun side-projects (Low-priority): *Things I'd like to do but haven't been able to figure out how: **Would love to figure out if there's some way to make Template:familytree portable. Currently putting both to make family info mobile-friendly. **Still can't get default captions in Infoboxes working on mobile **Would love to figure out if there's a way to alter Template:Abilities Cell so I can keep adding fields automatically as soon as I add a power parameter, rather than having to do a table with each cell as a separate template. **Would be cool to do an if/then parser function that would let me have EITHER a Family Tree parameter OR Father/Mother parameters depending on if Family Tree was present or not Currently putting both to make family info mobile-friendly. *Remove lingual powers from the powers list and place them all in a "Lingual Powers" category under Powers. *Add pages or widgets for random character statistics (e.g. percentage of favorite colors, percentage of character origins, favorite food list) *Add character personality types analyses using common systems like Enneagram or Myers-Briggs. *Organize the "Organization" category and "Templates" category a little better *Make main page portable *Find a better way to link to History of the Roleplays Keibear (talk) 05:24, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts